Planet Earth
by AusieGirl101
Summary: What if sonic and some of his friends were transported onto earth when they were young?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this story isn't actually mine it comes from spd243 on DeviantArt

Chapter One

National Square's Preservation Park was known to be one of the largest and protected wildlife areas in the entire city—filled with so much plant life known and unknown to humans, endangered, threated or animals needing of a home or care and watched by the best environmentalists any human has ever known: Stacey Windsler, Chase Check and Jessica Carroll. These three dedicated people were always checking upon the animals, making sure they weren't caught with any illness, injuries or other problems the animals could have. They interact with the them; try to understand their emotions and looks out for other animals outside the preservation that needed some assistance.

Speaking of protection, within the preservation's nursery room, a two-tailed fox cub was nibbling on a small rubber toy the humans gave to him to play with. The room was surrounded with soft blankets, pillows, comfortable bedding, food, water and even other toys to play with just incase he was bored; also, some newspapers were laid down on the ground encase he needed to release his contents.

This young kitsune has yellow-orange fur with a nice white fluffy coat on the front of his chest and by the looks of him; he seemed to be about 11 months old. He was the most adored creature they had out of all the animals in the reserve; not because of his cute personality, but because of his twin tails—no human has ever seen a fox like that before.

"What an adorable little creature," Jessica said, "I could just cuddle him for ages. Where did you find him again?"

"In the middle of a playground actually," Chase replied, "One night, I was just strolling by when a bright green light flashed before my eyes. I shielded them for a mere 7 seconds and when I opened them, the light was gone and all was left was this shivering little fox cub."

"Poor thing must've been so scared," Stacey said, "Luckily, he's safe here in this preserve."

"Still, I wonder where it really care from," Chase pondered, "I mean, he could've been in some forest or transported illegally by some traders—I'll be surprised if he's just from a different location all together, I guess some things can never be answered."

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this," Jessica said, "I've never seen anything like it."

The three environmentalists watched through the only glass window in the room and stared at the kitsune with such amazement—the little fox cub twirled his tails together before making them spin like a propeller; a few times he would hover before he hit the floor. It took try after try until finally, he was able to fly up in the air without falling or any difficulty at all. The cub yipped happily as he flew around in circles and all sorts of directions before softly landing on the cotton pillows. He giggled and wriggled his tails a bit before going back to the rubber toy and gnawing on it once again.

They stared at each other in shock, knowing that it was clearly impossible for any normal fox to fly 3 to 5 feet in the air, but with this two-tailed kitsune, it flew as if it was born to do such a thing. Chase now really began to wonder whether this cub was a birth mishap; maybe this cub wandered into some chemical wastes or possibly could be a creature from another world.

"Well, that was enough excitement for me, I'm gonna go feed the little tiger and then hopefully get him to take a nap," Jessica smiled, "See you in a bit."

Stacey drew her attention away from Jessica and noticed the stern look in Chase's eyes, "What is it?"

"I'm very curious to know what else this cub is capable of, we already seen it fly, what other secrets does it hold," Chase pondered, "We probably have to wait until it ages some more, but I'm willing to wait that long."

Stacey smiled and looked back at the kitsune, watching it feed from the bottle of milk, "I bet it'll have so many surprises in store for us. For some reason, I have a hunch that this special lil' guy is born such amazing talent…talent that will soon be revealed."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everybody hope you like my 2nd entry**

Chapter Two

A blue hedgehog sniffed around curiously, trying to find whatever scent he was looking for—he was now 6 years of age and has proven many amazing results to the scientists of GUN. They were amazed of the human characteristics this creature was showing—instead of normal paws and stubby arms that a normal hedgehog would have, he has hands, arms and even legs. Professor Clarke Xavier continued to pace about in the observatory room, clutching his recorder in his hand, discussing the many possibilities this research holds.

"Ever since we've presented this unique blue specimen into our research facility, we've been curious to know what sort of secrets it holds. It was only 2 years of age when we first found he creature, way too small or any tests, physical experiments or studies, but now that it's 5 years of age, it has shown us things that we've never expected," Professor Clarke spoke into his recorder, "His body didn't take the shape of normal hedgehogs here on Earth, he has more of a humanistic quality—hands and feet for paws, arms and legs which can possibly allow him to stand or walk, but we haven't seen any progression of that yet; he seems to still walk on his fours, despite the average intelligence he has."

The blue hedgehog continued to sniff around the maze, locating the scent that continuously wafted into his nostrils—at times, he would end up in dead ends and would even fall into traps that he believed was the easy way out, but his persistence and stubbornness made him determined to find his true goal.

"At times, I see him walk or even crawl faster than most human or animal would allow and I believe his speed is accelerating as we speak; what point will that speed max out is something I'm not even aware of yet," Professor Clarke said, before looking at the blue blur, "I've also learned that the hedgehog has taken a strong liking to human foods and his favorite seems to be a hotdog covered in chili. We did try cat food, hedgehog pellets and even insects, but it took an immediate rejection to it."

The blue hedgehog was now getting frustrated with this maze—he was sick and tired out running into dead ends, traps, walls and other obstacles; he was so upset that he curled into a ball and stayed that way. Professor Clarke sighed, thinking this was another mark of failure to complete maze, but then something remarkable happened. The blue blur went from being motionless to spinning in place at a remarkable speed causing sparks to pop beside him. Clarke leaned forward and his eyes widened with amazement as he watched the hedgehog quickly advance forward, drilling through every wall until he finally reached the exit and his prize: a plate full of chilidogs. The blue blur brushed the pebbles and dust from his fur and immediately began to eat his food in happiness.

"Just a few moments ago, the young hedgehog drilled through 10 concrete walls by simply staying curled up in a ball plus spinning in place from what seemed to be about around 300 mph or so," Professor Clarke spoke into his recorder, "More research needs to be done on how long this creature can perform this action—I believe that this ability shall be named the 'Spin-Dash'."

One of the employees wrote down his last few notes before turning to the professor and spoke, "Since this is the first time the hedgehog has succeeded this test, shall we give him a harder challenge?"

"Maybe later, but for right now, take him outside for some fresh air and possibly more food in case still has an appetite," Professor Clarke replied, "I must inform the Commander about this discovery—he'll surely be glad to know how much progress this hedgehog is doing so far."

While the employee went to fulfill Xavier's request, miles away from the research facility, in a peaceful jungle a little red echidna was digging a large hole near some trees—he seemed to be burrowing a home for him to rest into for the night. Red fur covered his entire body, quills or what seemed to look like dreadlocks hung down from the sides of his head, the front of his chest had a strange smiling crescent shape, and his hands or paws were covered with thick white gloves with two spikes—also, by the looks of him, he seemed to be at least 7 years of age.

This strong-willed echidna dug, for what seemed like hours, until it was built deep enough to store himself and some food inside—he sat down after his long hard word and began to nibble on some grapes when he heard some chatter and footsteps heading towards his direction. The echidna quickly grabbed his food and went underground, listening to the footsteps stop around his hole—he quietly peeked and noticed that these strange people were dressed in some sort of uniform and were holding weird devices that seemed both interesting and worrying to the little red echidna.

"We've been looking for hours and haven't found a single trace of whatever this creature is supposed to be," a soldiers said, "We might as well call that explorer guy crazy and head back to base."

"Maybe you're right," the other soldier replied, "We'll tell our team to abort the mission—what a waste of day this was."

The footsteps went from a loud rumbling into a quiet chatter before it wasn't heard anymore—the little echidna carefully poked his head out and wagged his arched tail in relief to know the threat was gone. He slowly began to climb out when a loud yelp escaped from his lips; he felt cold hands grab his sides and lift him into the air. He whined and squirmed, knowing that he was vulnerable in this position—he was even attempting to bite whoever got a hold of him. However, when he turned to see the intruder, he blinked and saw that it was a female holding him so gently—her face didn't read as dangerous to him, more like calm and welcoming.

"It's okay little one, I got you," the female said, "I'm not going to hurt you—I just want to protect you from any humans harming you."

"Bridget," a male called out as he walked to them, "What the heck do you think those soldiers wanted with this animal here?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, they didn't seem like they wanted a friendly chat with this lil' guy," Bridget said, gently carrying the echidna in her arms, "Come on, let's take him to my house Michael. We'll raise him here for a while and out of sight from those soldiers."

"Okay, but we better hurry," Michael spoke, "I think they're coming back for one last checkup."

The little echidna looked at his burrow before nuzzling close to Bridget's chest—for the first time, he didn't feel so frightened, he actually felt safe and he knew that as long as he stayed with these guys, he would probably grow up to live a happier life, but one thing boggled his mind…why were those soldiers eager to find him and what did they want from him?

**Im gonna start doing shout outs for peoples user names so no actual names please**

**1st one: Yasmine155**

Great work, I'll be waiting.

**thanks for being so nice :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi people i'm taking requests now!**

Chapter Three A small, yet comfortable wooden house rested upon a beautiful meadow, miles away from the noisy and polluted city of Station Square—this vast wonderland of nature was known to have the freshest growing plants and enchanted blooming flowers. Each spring the flowers would awaken from their winter slumber to release the delicious scents that escapes their spores. An elderly woman sat outside on her porch, gently swaying on her rocking chair, enjoying the wind's cool breeze and the tranquility in the air—and sitting by her side was her beloved friend that also enjoyed this scenery, but she wasn't any ordinary animal.

Her fur was the shade of pink while her belly, muzzle, arms and inner ears had a peach color…her quills was flowing downward smoothly and had visible bangs on tip of her forehead—a beautiful crimson dressed covered her entire body and she even had a matching boots and a headband to go with her outfit. When the sun shone upon her face, her eyes sparkled a mesmerizing jade green and the golden bracelet on her left arm glittered as well.

This 3-year-old hedgehog was first discovered by this elderly woman back when she was only just a baby, crying and whimpering upon her porch—the woman still doesn't know how such a precious animal ended up on her doorstep, but one thing she did remember seeing was a bright flash of green light; ever since this duo has been the closest of friends. The woman would cook her meals while her animal companion would try and help out with other chores within her home—even though she walked on fours, the pink hedgehog found ways to make life easier to live for her owner.

"The flowers are blooming beautifully this year," the woman smiled as she continued to knit, "Spring always is such a wonderful season—it awakens nature's beauty. Don't you think so Rose?"

The pink hedgehog squeaked as she nodded.

"We should celebrate such a glorious day with a Spring Time feast, how does that sound?" the elderly woman smiled as Rose squeaked happily, "Easy girl, I know you love the idea. How about we get started on cooking, eh?"

The pink hedgehog smiled and wags her little tail, only to stop and perk hear ears as she heard a rumbling sound—the elderly woman carefully put on her glasses and looked ahead to see a large vehicle heading for her direction. She recognized those vehicles—they belonged to the G.U.N; and she had a bad feeling that this conversation wasn't going to be about a simple tea or dinner. As soon as the vehicles parked by her front door, Rose quickly scurried inside and hid under her owner's bed, listening to the strange voice echo into her ears.

"Well I'll be darned, it's been a while since you've ever talked to me Commander," the elderly woman spoke, "Last time we chatted was when you were a little boy—and look how much you've grown."

"I didn't come here to reminiscent about the past Agatha," Commander Abraham spoke, "I wanted to ask about the green lights. Some people claimed that they spotted one in this very area a few years ago—have you seen any lights?"

Agatha could sense Rose's shivering, she had a feeling they were here for her, so she had to lie, "Green lights you say? Only lights I've seen is the one the sun, moon and stars give out each day. Maybe your folks are a bit drunk from all the polluted waste in the air."

Commander shook his head, "Polluted air isn't the cause of loss sight…they know what they saw and I believe what they're saying was true. So, how about telling the truth for once Agatha?"

"The truth?! You haven't told the truth in years Abraham!" Agatha retorted, "For years I had to hold back my tongue to prevent anyone knowing about the disgusting projects you started ever since your father placed his unsanitary footsteps aboard the Ark," she placed down her knitting tools, "I know how that ever since you've kept that project sealed away in that room, you've been manipulating, abusing and experimenting on innocent creatures just to build a super weapon that obeys your every command."

"Hush your mouth woman!" Commander growled.

"No! I will no longer stay silent!" Agatha huffed, "I'm going to make sure the world knows about this cruel and inhumane crimes you are pulling! Soon, everyone will see the monster you really are!"

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the meadow while Rose's eyes widened in horror, watching her poor, dear owner fall down into a pool of her own blood—she felt desperate to run out towards her…she wanted to help the woman, but she knew if she did, those terrible men would grab her. She turned over to the wall and noticed a small opening—she took out her small claws and began to try and rip her way through the only escape she had.

"That is where you are Agatha," Commander smirked, placing his boot upon her bleeding chest, "With you out of the way, no one will ever find out my dirty little secret. I will continue my plan and make a weapon that will help us win wars! No one will dare mess with me!"

"Th-That's where…y-you're wrong…A-Abraham," Agatha coughed weakly, "Y-You think you are s-so smug and smart…b-but you're not…unh…s-someone will find out…a-and you will lose e-everything…and I will be floating b-by you…laughing at y-your failure…Y-You will…se…e…"

No sound of breathing nor a mutter came out of her mouth, her heart was still and so was her body—she was no more. The Commander huffed and put away his gun when he watched one of his men pick up a struggling and squeaking pink hedgehog in their grip—Rose tried biting, scratching and doing every other instinct she knew to break free, but nothing was working; she was trapped with no where to go…she felt scared, not knowing what they might do to her, wondering if they would possibly hurt her for their own selfish needs.

"Good work men, let's bring our prize back to the boys with the lab coats," Commander snorted, "I'm sure they'll love to figure out this specimen as much as the blue one."

"Yes sir!" one of the soldiers said as he saluted.

He men threw her into a small cage before locking it shut—Rose whined and whimpered as she huddled near a corner, shivering from the touch of the cold floor and the bad aura that emitted in the truck. The pink hedgehog sadly looked back at her lifeless owner slowly rotting away into the puddle of blood—such a peaceful life turned into sadness and destruction. Rose could not understand why these humans would do such terrible things towards each other…and why would they even want her to begin with? So many questions filled her mind, but there was one that stood out the most…who was this "blue one" they were talking about? Was it like her? Or was it something dangerous? All she could do is sit there and shiver as she awaited her fearful journey towards the G.U.N's secret facility.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	4. 1st mission

**Chapter Four**

"Around 12:30 this afternoon, Gold-trim Bank was suddenly assaulted by robbers in dark blue masks—these swine are armed with rifles, machine guns, grenades and many other weapons of war. Heck! Even sniper rifles are seen in certain windows of the bank," a reported spoke, "But that isn't the worst of it, while these robbers try to swipe all the money, gold and other loot inside, a bomb has been set up to detonate in 10 minutes—this bomb contains the power of an atomic bomb and a nuclear missile," the reported fixes his glasses, "If this mega bomb manages to explode…not only will the Station Square be evaporated but almost half the planet will be in deep radiation."

"So we just secretly snipe them out and disconnect the bomb," one of the soldiers said, "Seems simple enough."

"As soon as you snipe one of the men, the guy holding the remote will detonate the bomb and kill all the innocent civilians that still lurk inside," the reported said, "The last thing we need is a billion people suddenly dead on the floor!"

Commander Abraham thought for a few moments before speaking, "Then it's time to take blue on his first mission."

"B-But sir, h-he's still in test training," Professor Clarke said, "We still don't know what other secrets he holds. I don't think that this is a wise—"

"When I make a decision Clarke, there is no debate or discussion," Commander spoke sternly, "Get the blue hedgehog ready for the mission, am I understood?"

"Y-Yes sir," Professor Clarke sighed.

A few minutes later and just meters away from the bomb threat sight, the blue hedgehog sat by a table strapped in a bullet proof suit and his feet covered in red footwear listening to what the Commander had to say. The blue blur had such curiosity and excitement boiling in his blood for a 7-year-old—he felt ready to charge in and do whatever he had to do, but at the same time, felt a bit nervous on whether he might complete or fail this mission.

"All right men, let's get ready for the biggest threat of Station Square," Commander said, "Team A will surround the west side, making sure no robbers leave or try to sneak their way out…Team B will take the roof, I need those snipers locked down and out after the blue one disarms the bomb…and Team C and I will head to the south side, ready to ambush into the building and save the civilians. All right men! Let's move out!"

Professor Clarke carefully placed a small tracker into the blue hedgehog's fur before he spoke, "Okay blue, this test isn't like the ones back at the facility—there isn't a do over or a try again speech, you need to pass otherwise millions of people can be lost," he gently petted the blue creature's head, "Now, your mission is to find the bomb and disarm it—I suggest taking the ventilation, it's your best bet from being spotted. Be careful and stay safe."

Clarke petted the hedgehog once more before gently placing it near a vent before he ran off into hiding—the blue blur gulped and nervous stepped into the metallic room…it was quiet, dark and had a strange omniscient aura in the air. He kept his breathing steady as he quietly tip toed towards his destination, listening to the robbers that chatted underneath him; he could hear the robbers talk their plans about the money they were going to use and how much of a future they were going to gain with it. As the blue hedgehog quietly took another step, the metal underneath him gave as he fell through the debris and hit the floor with a loud yelp—he groaned as he sat up and shook his head, but quickly froze in fear as he watched some robbers point their guns at him.

"What the heck is this thing?" one of the robbers spoke, "I never seen anything like it before."

"You think it's a government animal spy?" another robber spoke.

"Don't be stupid, it's just a stupid animal that wander its way in here," the leader said, "Now stop wasting your time on it and focus on getting the money and getting out of here."

"Sorry boss." The robbers spoke.

The blue hedgehog sighed in relief as he watched the robbers go back to their business while he quietly made his way down the hall and to his destination—when he went inside, his eyes widened as he saw a huge bomb strapped tight onto a pole; he looked around, seeing if he could somehow gnaw it out, but the duct tape was sealed on too tight for him to wiggle the bomb loose. He sighed and stopped to see two wires underneath the timer—one could empty th liquid and disarm the bomb entirely, and the other could end up unleashing a force that could destroy the world…question was, which was the right wire to chew on?

Sweat dripped down his head, unsure what to do as he felt a sheer amount of panic and fear rise inside him—he felt as though he wasn't ready for this…he felt as through they should've used one of their professionals to deal with all this pressure. The blue blur took a quick glance at the timer…1 minute and 30 seconds remaining…it was time to make a decision…there was no going back; he swallowed his courage and instantly began to chew on the red wire. 50 seconds remaining…he could feel himself beginning to get light-headed from all of this pressure…he thought he wouldn't disarm the bomb in time.

20 seconds…he finally chewed through the exterior and now had to snip the last metal piece, and boy was it stubborn…10 seconds…the bomb gave off a red glow slowly emitting smoke as the ground beneath him began to shake…5 seconds…he could feel the heat of the weapon rising, he thought this was finally it…he thought he failed them mission…4…3…2…1…

With a loud snap, the blue blur finally cut through the wire and perked his ears to hear no loud explosion—he looked up and saw the timer gone and the bomb slowly going into its dormant state; he did…he actually did it! He panted in relief and went to sit down when one of the robbers grabbed him by the back of his fur—he yelped and squeaked as the leader aimed his gun's tip right at the hedgehog's forehead.

"You stupid idiot freak of nature!" the leader snarled, "Who are you working for?! Who told you to disarm the bomb?!"

"I did!"

Professor Clarke jumped down and shoot and managed to knock the gun away from the leader's hand before giving a swift kick in the back of his head—the leader collapsed onto the floor and released his grip on the blue hedgehog. The scared blue blur jumped into the professor's arms, clinging onto him and shaking, not wanting to ever go through that again.

"It's okay blue, I got you," Professor Clarke said softly, "You did a fantastic job—I'm very proud."

"Clarke! That hedgehog of yours is brilliant!" Commander spoke, "With him on the team, no army shall dare mess with us! We can win every war…any evil that may come our way. I'm talking about huge fame and fortune!"

"No! He's been through enough trauma as it is!" Professor Clarke retorted, "He is only 7 years old Abraham! He's was way too young for such a serious mission! He could've been killed!"

"But he's not is he?" Commander snorted, "He's alive and well—I suggest giving him much harder tests and set him up for missions in the near future, am I understood? Or do you want to go back home poor and jobless?"

Professor Clarke sighed, "…understood sir."

"I'm telling you Clarke, there is a huge future ahead for all of us," Commander grinned as he walked off, "Yes! I can see a huge success for us!"

"For us or yourself, Commander." Professor Clarke muttered as he carried the hedgehog back to base.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Flowers blooming into the warm afternoon air as they release their wonderful aroma… other plants soak up the sun's ray, enriching their leaves and roots…animals of many kinds wakes from their slumber to eat the delicious fruits and other edible things that may lurk around them; even some of them just lay out on the grass, letting the sun warm up their fur, feathers, skin and scales—National Square's Preservation Park's Greenhouse was one of the biggest areas to hold all types of non-lethal plant-life.

This greenhouse was also a helpful way for the animals to get back in touch with their animal instincts—it was a way to rejuvenate their fighting spirit and hopefully increase the numbers of endangered and threatened species that still lurked out there. The employees of this area also used this place to help predator and prey become more harmonized and peaceful towards each other rather than to kill and fight; as well as restore the energy the animals still are trying to regain.

Speaking of relaxation, a 4-year-old two-tailed fox cub was nuzzling into the soft green blades of grass, enjoying the fresh scent and the cool breeze that blew through his fur. He loved smelling so many different aromas and discovering new things along the way, but what made him so amazing was the fact that he was able to toddle on his two legs; something that seems impossible for any normal animal to accomplish.

"Look a the little guy, he's such a free spirit," Jessica smiled, "I told you this would be a good experience for him."

"Don't you think it's strange that he's able to walk on two legs like a toddler," Chase spoke, "Are you sure it is a normal animal?"

"Of course he is!" Jessica retorted, "Remember we don't know where he first ended up, he could've been through experimentation or ended up in some chemical waste, or he might be a lot smarter than we think."

"She has a point Chase, we don't know animals all that well," Stacey said, "Animals are full of mysteries that we don't understand—maybe we're just not meant to understand them, but experience and use it as a lesson for ourselves."

"Still…a walking and flying fox? I'm not buying it," Chases muttered, "I wonder where this thing really came from…"

"Oh Stacey? Weren't you tending to the new recruits in the greenhouse?" Jessica asked.

"Yes well, I think the little one is shy and her mother seems to be rather protective," Stacey answered, "I would leave some food from them, but even if I made one step near her child she just uses those big feet of hers to try and kick me into a wall. I let the other employees know to stay clear of her until her child grows some more."

While the trio continued to talk amongst themselves, the little kitsune heard a small whimper coming from behind some blueberry bushes; he purred curiously as he poked his head through the hedge's leaves before seeing a small rabbit lying in a pile of daises. Her fur was a cream-white/tan color…orange patches of fur could be seen around her eyes, on the tip of her ears, and forehead…a cute red orange dress covered and a fluffy tail was seen poked out from under her dress; by the look of her size, she seemed to be at least two years of age. To the kitsune, he never seen anyone like her before; she seemed very unique and interesting…he felt like him and her was one of the same

The young cub yipped curiously, stepping out of the bush, eager to take a closer look when the earth began to tremble under his feet; he whined and tucked his twin-tails between his legs, unsure of what was going on. Suddenly, a large rabbit appeared out of the shadows and nearly trampled the little cub—he looked at her large size and noticed that she looked similar to the smaller rabbit he saw, except she had a tuft of hair on her head, longer hair running down the back of her head and a long lavender/maroon dress covering her body.

The larger rabbit leaned down and sniffed his fur—each breath she took made the kit feel like he was going to wet himself; he thought he was going to be eaten, but what took him by surprise was the fact that the larger rabbit carried him over to the flowers and placed him right next to her daughter. The kitsune tilted his head in confusion, but his fur quickly puffed up as he felt the smaller rabbit sniff his chest fur—she giggled and nuzzled into him before yawning and falling asleep; the fox cub couldn't help but smile as he returned the nuzzle and fell into a deep sleep.

"I don't believe it…" Stacey said in shock, "She would never let any animals near her…that's…I'm just at a loss for words."

"At least he has made some new friends," Jessica smiled, "Come on, let's let them sleep. We'll prepare food for them in an hour."

While the two girls left the room, Chase quietly picked up a phone and dialed a few numbers before he spoke, "Hello…I know it's been some years since we've seen each other, but I believe you might be interested in a specimen I have…Oh no, these aren't normal animals…I believe the professor discussed this in his meeting…Yes, they can be delivered the next afternoon…Okay, I'll see you then, Abraham Towers."


	6. enter the bat!

**Chapter Six**

Living in a warm, cozy house filled with soft and comfortable fabrics, food that always had a satisfying taste and drinks that never seem to run dry—to the 9-year-old echidna, this is what it truly meant to live in a well-deserved home. He never would've imagined himself being adopted by such kind humans; he believed this was fate's way of repaying him for all those hardships he went through.

What also made the echidna's living style so much more enjoying was the fact that the humans within the town loved his company. Every time Bridget and Michael would bring the echidna out for some fresh air, to stretch his body and legs or even explore, the people would smile and would pet, play or even as question as far as where he came from—he didn't mind all the love and attention he was getting; in fact, he enjoyed it and wished for it to never end.

"Hey Michael, did you hear the news lately?" Bridget asked.

"About the missing jewel down at Station Square's Historical Museum?" Michael answered, "Yes, I've heard. I'm just worried whether that thief might try steal some of the artifacts we have here in the house."

"We better lock up twice as much tonight," Bridget said, "We want to be safe than sorry, and I don't want anything happening to our little echidna."

The echidna stared up at the ceiling wondering what sort of thief this person is—he giggled at bit, picturing a stupid thief with a ridiculous getup and leaves clues everywhere, but soon his train of thoughts disappeared as he heard a small swoosh noise outside. He took his attention towards the window and dived under the covers as the swoosh noise managed to crash right through the window screen and into the wall—Bridget and Michael quickly made their way into the room, wondering what the heck was going on.

The small echidna peered from under the blankets as looked down the side of his bed to see a small white creature struggling to get out of the tangled mess it was in. This creature had violet wings, large white ears and fur, its inner ears and muzzle is a peach color—she wore a lavender shirt, had a blue diaper and had lavender booties; she resembled much like a bat and just by the looks of her, see seemed to be the same age as the echidna: 9 years old.

The red echidna climbed down his bed, and carefully helped the bat out of the tangled mess she was in—once she was free, she opened her wings, ready to take off only to wince and fall on her bum. She whined and looked at one of her wings seeing how bent and injured it was. There was no way for her to take off in the condition she was in. Soon, Bridget gently scooped the young bat in her arms and began to examine the wing, figuring out what needed to be done and how serious the injury is.

"Hmm…a minor fracture in the wing, but nothing too hard I can handle, right?" Bridget smiled as he carried the young bat in her arms, "Don't worry little one, you'll be safe with us. No one will harm you here."

"Good job untangling her, bud" Michael smiled as he petted the echidna's head, "All right, lets fix her up and head off to bed. We have a big day at the park tomorrow."

"Okay, night red." Bridge smiled as kissed the echidna's head.

Once the two humans left the room to attend to the bat's wing, the red echidna saw something glowing beside him; he climbed down the bed and looked underneath his bed to see a green shard emitting strange energy. The little echidna never seen anything like this before, but for some reason, it seemed very familiar to him. He reached his paw over and gently grabbed it when a sudden vision projected in his mind; he couldn't see who or what was standing around him in this vision, but there was a soft voice that echoed in his mind.

_"You will be a great guardian someday, my sweet little Knuckles…"_

The echidna opened his eyes and stepped back against the wall, keeping his eyes fixated on the gem—a guardian? What is that supposed to mean? And Knuckles…was that the name he was given and who was talking to him to begin with? All these questions confused him greatly, but what he did know was that this gem helped him regain some sort of memory…what if more of these gems help gain him more knowledge as to who he really is?

The echidna grabbed the gem, wrapped it in a small blanket and carefully stored it in a small box underneath the dresser—he smiled and climbed up onto his bed and curled under his covers. He knew what his new mission was, to collect these fragments and unlock whatever secrets they held; and hopefully find the answer on how he came into this strange world.

As the little echidna slept peacefully in his soft, cozy bed, a few miles from the home and within the Preservation Park's Greenhouse Area, a large female rabbit and her daughter was being carried by two uniformed men while the young kitsune was cradled in one of the employee's arms. Chase looked down at the kitsune's sleeping face, so innocent, carefree and cute…he began to feel a bit guilty for taking him and the other two animals out of the preserve like this.

"Hey, you are doing the right thing here," Commander spoke as he rested a hand on Chase's shoulder, "They need to be with us. They don't belong with the other animals—to be honest, they don't even belong in this world."

Chase sighed, "I-I know, but Stacey and Jessica—"

"They will understand the good that you've done, not the wrong," Commander said, "And if they can't see that, then they're just blinding themselves from the actual truth."

"I guess you have a good point." Chase said quietly.

"Besides, these creatures will make a good addition to the ones we already have in our facility," Commander said, "Anyways, you mentioned that the young fox can fly?"

"Yes, and it seems to learn faster than any normal human," Chase answered, "Last week, I set up some puzzles and the cub was able to figure out with ease. Its intelligence is amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Hmm…I'll make sure Clarke and I discuss where we can put that intelligence to good use at," Commander said, "Anyways, about the two rabbits, anything interesting with them?"

"Well, the younger rabbit is still just a baby, so not much news on her," Chase said, "However, the adult rabbit sure has a bit of a kick in her. It's feisty and extremely protective of her child—she a bit of a powerhouse when it comes to protecting her kids. One time she kicked one of our workers right through a wall, such amazing leg strength."

"I could use that power on my team," Commander muttered, "All right, lets get them into the crates."

As the two men continued to discuss amongst each other, the young kitsune gave out a small yawn before opening his sky blue eyes, noticing he wasn't lying in soft green grass anymore. He shivered a little and gave out a small yelp and started to squirm; Chase tried to clam the fox as much as he could, but it was too late, the adult rabbit heard the cries and woke up with an angry glare in her eyes. The younger rabbit soon heard the small kitsune and began to cry; that was enough to cause the adult rabbit to snarl and kick the soldiers that held her wrists.

"Men! Grab that rabbit and put them all in their cages now!" Commander ordered, "We cannot let this go out of hand! Keep them in control!"

The adult rabbit hopped over to her daughter and held her close in her arms as she watched some of the GUN Soldiers come up to her with needles behind their backs—once they were close enough, the soldiers left onto her and quickly stuck a sedative into her arm. The rabbit whined and tried to fight with what little strength she had, but soon she panted and sat down, feeling the drowsiness taking over her. The soldiers sighed in relief and went to grab the daughter first, but that was their biggest mistake—before they could even lay a hand on her, the adult rabbit gathered whatever strength she had and kicked the soldiers so hard that they fell right on top of Chase, causing him to tip over and drop the young fox.

The kitsune yipped out in fear as he ran out of the preservation building and towards a cliffside above a large, dark forest—he could hear shouts coming out from behind him saying things like: "Don't let it get away!" "Get out the tranquilizers!" "We can't let it escape!"

The young fox continued to ignore the comments and ran forward as much as he could, when suddenly, the ground gave underneath him as he slipped and slid down a steep muddy slope—it seemed like it was hours before he finally hit some soft dirt. The kitsune coughed and shook out his fur, looking at his surroundings. All he could see was dark trees and sounds of hooting and chirping, he whined and yipped, hoping someone would hear him, but soon a loud thunderous boom crackled down from the dark clouded sky, causing the kitsune to jump and hide in a nearby oak tree stump.

The young fox shivered and held his twin tails close to him, listening to the winds howl and the thunder roar while flashes of lightning came down before him—tears dripped down his face as he tried to block out the sound as much as he could, the poor thing was frightened and wished that Jessica or even Stacey was here to keep him safe in their arms. However, he felt that no one would ever find a small fox in such a large forest…he felt that he would be forgotten and lost forever…he felt that now that he would always be...

...alone.


	7. playing pretend

Chapter Seven

He remembered being encased in a thick plate of glass, watching his beloved friend clutch her chest as she leaned heavily over the control panel-her sky blue eyes looked deep into his soul as she gripped on the level with her pale, fragile hands; she knew the illness was making weaker...she didn't have enough time, but she knew this was the only way for her to save him...to save his life.

_"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me...for a better future," Maria cried desperately-she could hear him call out her name, but she continued to ignore his pleas, "For all the people who live on that planet...give them a chance 'to be' happy. Let them live for their dreams."_

"Maria! Let me out! Please we can get out of this!" Shadow shouted, "We can escape from this nightmare, please just let me out!"

Maria could hear the door begging to creak and break, but she still kept her eyes her dear friend, "Shadow, there is reason you 'were brought' into this world. You 'were created' to protect the people who need you in the planet below...I know you can do this Shadow. I believe you can."

Shadow yelped out as felt the capsule drop away from the Ark and down into the Earth below-he frantically tried to break out, but the capsule wouldn't dent or break...he kneeled down on his knees, tears dripping from his face as he heard Maria's voice once last time.

"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog..."

Shadow heard the sound of a gunshot ring through his ears as he cried out, "MARIA!"

The black hedgehog shook his head, look up at the sky, wondering that accursed memory keep coming back to haunt him. He wished he could've done anything to save her...he wished he was able to escape with her to Earth, living peacefully as she wished and hoped for. But no, he was alive while she lived peacefully up in heaven, never getting the chance to see this world-he growled and clenched his fists.

"Humans...they are nothing but a harm and disease to this planet," Shadow hissed quietly as he stared at the grass blades below him, "How can I protect them? How can I help these humans, when they were the cause of your death?!" He stopped harshly at the ground, causing the small critters to hide in fright, "They aren't worth saving after what they've done to you and I promise I will make them pay for your suffering."

He stopped growling and perked his ears as he heard rustling bushing coming from beside him he growled and leaped forward, grabbing the creature and pinning it against the bark of the tree. He snarled, ready to vanquish his foe with one of his chaos attacks when he realized it was a blue hedgehog that looks exactly like him. The hedgehog coughed and gasped as Shadow dropped him to the ground-the blue blur groaned and shook his head before looking up and seeing the creature that stood before him. A black and red hedgehog with quills that stood up right-what made the blue creature tilts his head in confusion was the attire Shadow was wearing. Sure he was wearing gloves, but there were golden rings around his wrists and strange shoe designs covering his feet. Sure they weren't exactly like his soap shoes, but something about it seemed...mysterious.

Shadow tiled his head in curiosity as he spoke, "Who are you?"

The blue blur squeaked and growled in a response.

"Hmm...strange that you cannot speak," Shadow said, "You do look like you have the capabilities of human speech as well as being able to walk on two legs, yet you still refer to your feral nature."

The blue hedgehog didn't like this creature's attitude-he felt that his remarks were insulting and what did he mean by his "feral" nature? He shook his head and began to squeak louder-Shadow shook his head, but quickly perked his ears to hear the sounds of footsteps heading for his direction.

"So, you work with those humans? They are not 'to be' trusted hedgehog," Shadow spoke, "They are liars and will only cause misery and pain. You should escape while you 'have the chance'."

The blue hedgehog quickly noticed Shadow was about to dash away, he growled and tackled the project down into the dirt, making sure he stays that way until his team arrives. Shadow snarled and flips the hedgehog right off before standing up and dusting off his body.

"I don't believe this...you want 'to be' an obedient pet to these filthy creatures?!" Shadow growled, "Have they brainwashed you?! Wake up and realize they are just using you for their own selfish needs!"

The blue blur growled and tried to tackle Shadow again, but missed-he wasn't going to give up so easily. The blue blur 'was determined' to fight until Shadow was in his grasp.

'If I try to leave, this idiotic hedgehog will follow at no ends until I'm caught,' Shadow thought in frustration, 'I need to think of something...hmm...those humans accepted him as a feral...it's a blow to my pride, but it's the only means of keeping me away from that capsule...let's just hope it works.'

Shadow quickly got on all fours as he saw the GUN surrounded him pointing guns right at his direction-he tilted his head curiously, hiding a smirk as he noticed all the confusion on the soldiers' faces.

'It's working so far...' Shadow thought as he looked around.

"Very good work blue," Commander grinned as he petted the blue hedgehog's head, "You 'are indeed' a trusty and fast worker. It's why I placed you in my team. I can always rely on you."

'I need to play it up some more...' Shadow thought.

"Umm...sir...you said this project is ruthless right?" one of the soldiers' asked. "Of course," Commander spoke, "Now go and lock it up in-"

The Commander's jaw drop when he saw Shadow nuzzling the ground like an innocent kitten would-Shadow was trying hard to not laugh at the Commander's reaction...it was just too priceless.

"Hmm...do you think that the capsule for so long could've cause some sort of damage to his brain?" Clarke pondered, "Hmm...it could be possible for him to revert back to his feral instincts even thought he never was truly born as a pure animal-it might be even a permanent side effect."

"So you are saying that this...project is now a precious kitten to pet?!" Commander barked, "How the heck am I supposed to do anything with him when he's all innocent and docile like this?!"

"Easy there Abraham," Clarke said, "We'll teach it just like we've done to blue here. It's just a simple learning process and this project will be listening to your every command in no time. I'll even let blue teach him some few things during each process."

"You better hope it works professor," Commander growled, "As soon as this worthless project fails me, I'm taking every bit of energy he has out of his tiny body!"

The blue hedgehog glared at Shadow before noticing a strange glow omitting from behind the stone, he cautiously peered behind the rocks noticing that it was a green emerald that was causing such a magnificent glow. He leaned forward and placed a paw on the emerald as a bright light engulfed him-he closed his eyes, shielding himself from the light as he heard voices echo in his ears.

_"You may think that you can save your people and this planet, but I assure you that it will all be in possession and you and that pathetic little rodent of yours will be nothing but my mechanical slaves..."_

"That is my son you are talking about and I assure you that when my life comes to an end, Sonic will take my place as hero and stop whatever evil deeds that planet out of your head!"

"Oh that is a challenge I'm willing to risk..."

As the bright light vanished, the blue blur stared at the emerald, panting and sweating, wondering what sort of horrific voice he just heard. He didn't understand why this figure wanted him 'to be' some sort of...robot? What could he have done to anger this person so much? Who was this person that was calling him his son and why did he want him 'to be' a hero? Also...this Sonic...was that his name? The blue blur shook his head and hid the emerald in his quills as he hopped into the GUN's vehicle and sat himself on the soft cushions.

He glanced back at Shadow, wondering if what he said was true...what if these humans weren't really his true family? What if he really was capable of doing more than what he was doing already? He looked down and wondered maybe if he was able to speak like these humans can, he could get some answers about his purpose...he nodded knowing now that the only way any of his questions 'can be' answers if being able 'to be' just as knowledgeable as the humans. Sonic knew it wasn't going 'to be' easy, but hopefully Shadow might help him through this struggle and just maybe he'll be able to connect with his human family better than before.

**chapter seven up! YAY!**

**now I would like to correct myself yes Yasmine155 this isn't a different version this is the exact same version as before i'm just updating slower**


	8. Authors note

Ok so I'm putting this up for adoption so anyone can

just ask in the comments and I'll send them all of the

chapters in the private messaging but you'll have to

give me credit for it. So if you feel like continuing the

story. I'll give it to you.


End file.
